wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
General Vezax
General Vezax is the twelfth boss encounter in Ulduar. He can be found in the Descent into Madness guarding the Prison of Yogg-Saron. Mana-based classes will have to deal with a lock on their regen, but will be able to restore it by destroying crystals that will drop a residue on the floor to restore it. Hard mode requires players not to break any of these crystals and not regen any mana. The Descent Into Madness is currently bugged for pet classes, they should dismiss their pets or they will likely pull extra trash or the boss himself by accident. 25-man abilities 30.8 million HP, melees for roughly 30-35k on plate. General Vezax is immune to taunt. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=63277 Shadow Crash] - Fires a shadow missile at a target, dealing 11310 to 12690 Shadow damage to all enemies near the impact point and knocking them away. After impact, leaves an energy field that lingers for 20 sec, increasing magical damage dealt by 100%, increasing casting speed by 100%, reducing healing done by 75%, and reducing mana costs by 70%. He will not cast this on players within 15 yards of him. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=62661 Searing Flames] - Deals 13875 to 16125 Fire damage to all enemies within 100 yards, superheating their armor and reducing its ability to protect them by 75% for 10 sec. (2 sec cast time, interruptable) * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62662 Surge of Darkness] - Empowers the caster with dark might, increasing physical damage by 100% but reducing movement speed by 55%, for 10 sec. (Self buff on Vezax, you have to kite him around the room while the buff is up, lasts 10 seconds) * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=63276 Mark of the Faceless] - Inflicts an ancient malediction on a target, siphoning 5000 health every 1 sec. from enemies near the target, for 10 sec. Heals General Vezax for 100,000 per tick. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62692 Aura of Despair] - Prevents mana regeneration throughout the fight by all means, except for Judgments of the Wise, Spiritual Attunement, Aspect of the Viper, Thrill of the Hunt, and Shamanistic Rage. Note that unlike the Play Test Realm version of this encounter Mana Potions and active abilities such as Evocation and Life Tap will not function. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?npc=33488 Saronite Vapors] - Periodically throughout the fight green crystals named, “Saronite Vapors” will float around the room; each crystal has ~25,000 health. When destroyed, one of these crystals will drop a green puddle on the ground. When a player stands in this puddle the player will take Shadow Damage (resistible) and will regenerate mana. A player standing in this puddle will gain a debuff named “Saronite Vapors” which will stack every two seconds. :Each stack will increase the amount of damage taken and mana regenerated according to the following: ::1 Stack 100 Mana 200 Damage ::2 Stacks 200 Mana 400 Damage ::3 Stacks 400 Mana 800 Damage ::4 Stacks 800 Mana 1,600 Damage ::5 Stacks 1,600 Mana 3,200 Damage ::6 Stacks 3,200 Mana 6,400 Damage ::7 Stacks 6,400 Mana 12,800 Damage ::8 Stacks 12,800 Mana 25,600 Damage ::No known limit. :The Saronite Pools will return 0 mana if Vezax is within 15 yards the players in the pool. For the pool to return mana/deal damage, the player must be outside the Shadow Crash "dead zone". ::* General Vezax's Hardmode is initiated if you do not destroy any Saronite Vapors and allow 8 Saronite Vapors to spawn; once the 8th one spawns, they will coalesce and become a [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=63145'Saronite Animus'] with 8M hit points. [http://www.wowhead.com/?achievement=3188 Linked to Achievement] ::* [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63420 Profound Darkness] - Casted on the entire raid once the Saronite Animus spawns. Inflicts 500 damage to all enemies, and increases Shadow damage taken by 10% per application. This spell only occurs during Hard Mode. 10-man abilities 8.3 million HP, melees for roughly 15-20k on plate. General Vezax is immune to taunt. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=63277 Shadow Crash] - Fires a shadow missile at a target, dealing 11310 to 12690 Shadow damage to all enemies near the impact point and knocking them away. After impact, leaves an energy field that lingers for 20 sec, increasing magical damage dealt by 100%, increasing casting speed by 100%, reducing healing done by 75%, and reducing mana costs by 70%. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=62661 Searing Flames] - Deals 13875 to 16125 Fire damage to all enemies within 100 yards, superheating their armor and reducing its ability to protect them by 75% for 10 sec. (2 sec cast time, interruptable) * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62662 Surge of Darkness] - Empowers the caster with dark might, increasing physical damage by 100% but reducing movement speed by 55%, for 10 sec. (Self buff on Vezax, you have to kite him around the room while the buff is up, lasts 10 seconds) * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=63276 Mark of the Faceless] - Inflicts an ancient malediction on a target, siphoning 5000 health every 1 sec. from enemies near the target, for 10 sec. Heals General Vezax for a large amount. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62692 Aura of Despair] - Prevents mana regeneration throughout the fight by all means, except for Judgments of the Wise, Spiritual Attunement, Aspect of the Viper, Thrill of the Hunt, and Shamanistic Rage. Note that unlike the Play Test Realm version of this encounter Mana Potions and active abilities such as Evocation and Life Tap will not function. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?npc=33488 Saronite Vapors] - Periodically throughout the fight green crystals named, “Saronite Vapors” will float around the room; each crystal has ~12,600 health. When destroyed, one of these crystals will drop a green puddle on the ground. When a player stands in this puddle the player will take Shadow Damage (resistible) and will regenerate mana. A player standing in this puddle will gain a debuff named “Saronite Vapors” which will stack every two seconds. :Each stack will increase the amount of damage taken and mana regenerated according to the following: ::1 Stack 100 Mana 200 Damage ::2 Stacks 200 Mana 400 Damage ::3 Stacks 400 Mana 800 Damage ::4 Stacks 800 Mana 1,600 Damage ::5 Stacks 1,600 Mana 3,200 Damage ::6 Stacks 3,200 Mana 6,400 Damage ::7 Stacks 6,400 Mana 12,800 Damage ::8 Stacks 12,800 Mana 25,600 Damage ::No known limit. ::* General Vezax's Hardmode is initiated if you do not destroy any Saronite Vapors and allow 8 Saronite Vapors to spawn; once the 8th one spawns, they will coalesce and become a [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=63145'Saronite Animus'] with 8M hit points. [http://www.wowhead.com/?achievement=3188 Linked to Achievement] ::* [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=63420 Profound Darkness] - Casted on the entire raid once the Saronite Animus spawns. Inflicts 500 damage to all enemies, and increases Shadow damage taken by 10% per application. This spell only occurs during Hard Mode. Strategy Pre-fight General Vezax strategy step 1: Before pulling General Vezax assign casters to groups to rotate through the process of regenerating mana through the clouds. General Vezax strategy step 2: Pull General Vezax, and start DPSing. Core fight General Vezax strategy step 3: Interrupt Searing Flames when General Vezax starts casting it. General Vezax strategy step 4: When General Vezax casts Surge of darkness stop all DPS on him. Have the tank kite him, since General Vezax will move 55% slower. It should be the perfect time for your casters to start taking the clouds for mana regeneration, and the healers to start AOE healing them. Rotate through the caster groups to not overwhelm your healers. Quotes Aggro: * Your destruction will herald a new age of suffering! Hard Mode activated: * Behold, now! Terror, absolute! Surge of Darkness: * The black blood of Yogg-Saron courses through me! I...AM...UNSTOPPABLE! Killing a player: * You thought to stand before the legions of death... and survive? * Defiance... a flaw of mortality! Berserk: * Your defeat was inevitable! Death: * Mwa-ha-ha-ha! Oh, what horrors await you? Drops Related achievements * * Hard mode achievements * * Videos 10-man encounter xG3lJGr_w4w NdmElQhpO1Q 25-man encounter (No Kiting Necessary) nFFtv2wRNMY References His name bears a strong resemblance to General Rajaxx, a boss in the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj. This is yet another link between the two Old Gods that have been named to date: C'thun in Ahn'Qiraj, and Yogg-Saron in Ulduar. External links Category:Ulduar mobs Category:Bosses Category:Faceless ones Category:Unique models